the_cromik_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Outer Colony Civil War
The Outer Colony Civil War was a conflict arising from a governing disagreement between the Central Galactic Peace Federation and the Outer Colonies of the GPF. History When the GPF offered integration to the Slek and Lemoidian species and they accepted, most GPF council members expected standard practice. However, disagreements quickly lead to a war that the GPF was not prepared for. Shortly after being integrated into the GPF, the Slek Leader and Council Member, Commander Deklar, demanded an expansion of the GPF's military power. The majority council ruling on this idea was that the GPF should utilize more resources working on peaceful integration and the support of integrated colonies rather than on the expansion of military power. As Edward Dirk, human council member, stated, "The interest of the GPF is to provide a peaceful and helpful hand to all who exist within the Galaxy. We have already assigned a portion of our resources to military projects, including the construction of a human starship. The belief that we lack adequate military power is unfounded - peace comes before all, and we do have military resource if a need for strength arises." Though Deklar continued to fight for the increasing of military power, his debates were unsuccessful. Upon the majority ruling, Deklar quickly filed for the de-integration of Slek colonies. The Lemoidian leader quietly followed suit. Within just a few months, multiple conflicts between the newly declared "Outer Colonies" and the Central GPF sowed the seeds of war. It was not long before the respective militaries of the two sides were pitted against one another in a series of long-winded space conflicts stretching over a period of 11 years. Traditionally bred and raised for war, the Slek species made up 99% of the Outer Colonies' fighting forces. On the production and research side of things, the Lemoidian species provided most resources for the Outer Colonies' during the war. Near the end of the war, it was discovered that the Lemoidian governance was a fake power. When a Lemoidian official, "President" Kaloff, sent a message to GPF forces pleading for help, it was revealed that Slek officials were the true governance of the Lemoidian planet, a shadow government formed through threats to Lemoidian livelihood. This proved to be the downfall of the Outer Colonies. Once GPF forces began moving Lemoidians to safety, resources contributing the Outer Colonies' military strength began rapidly dwindling. As more and more Lemoidians were put under the protection of the GPF, strength of Slek forces exponentially fell apart. When GPF forces reached the atmosphere of the Slek homeworld, a cease-fire was called by Commander Deklar. Admitting defeat, Deklar surrendered the war and immediately stepped down from the Slek presidency. Over the next three years, the Lemoidian and Slek species were peacefully re-integrated into the GPF under the watch of a newly-created, true Lemoidian government, and a new president of the Sleks. The Outer Colony Civil War left lasting impacts on the GPF and the Slek and Lemoidian homeworlds alike. Though the production of the new human starship, the Spear of Dawn, had been completed, nearly all other military resources had been depleted on both sides of the conflict. Slek splinter factions still exist within the Galaxy, such as the Slek Rebellion. (Spoilers) After the Slek Rebellion is dissolved by the defeat of its leader, Thark, Lloyd of Froid finds out the true reason why the entire conflict began in the first place. As Thark explains it, Sleks have been warriors since time began. From birth, even in modern times, Sleks are trained to fight, to never surrender, and to never show fear. However, Slek officials were scared. Reports had arrived describing monstrous beasts, great "sky demons" that held the power to destroy entire worlds with their invincible power. They were said to appear from the empty, dark void between the light of the stars and consume, devour those unworthy and use their strength to kill all those who opposed them. For Sleks, showing fear would be unworthy of a warrior - so officials never showed fear. Deklar believed there was no avoiding the sky demons - that they would someday come and the Slek's only option on that day would be to fight. So when Deklar was integrated into the GPF, he demanded military strength for the good of his people. Without the strength of a hundred species, Deklar believed they would all surely fall to the demons.